


Good boy

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Boot Worship, Collars, Dominance, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, No Lube, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Jacob trains and breaks ravenous rabid dogs every day of his life this rebellious Deputy is just another pup in need of training.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me is there are any errors I really just wanted to write some smut of these two. May or may not add mure chapters ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rook breathed in the smell of dried blood and rust. He was taken hostage by some of Jacob's men when running from a recently reclaimed outpost. They stripped him of his possessions and threw him into a small cage that looked more like for a dog then a prisoner. He payed it no mind and thought it was just because of conveyance; seeing as the area was littered in all sorts of rabid, slobbering, beasts unlike his good boy Boomer back at home. 

Though he kept a stern expression towards the soldiers that patrolled his area, on the inside he was petrified. He had yet to see Jacob only hearing that he'd eventually arrive. Yeah he'd seen him before but it always felt like a terrifying new experience with the guy, at least with Joseph he's willing to hear you out. Jacob... he's more "shoot now talk later type" and definatly not one mess around with. Rook gave a defeated sigh, pulling at his sore restraint wrists above his head trying to a least lessen the discomfort.

Minutes passed like hours and he eventually found himself humming a hymn that he heard earlier but was quickly cut off by the rusted metal door screeching open.

"Hey there peaches." Rook felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end, he hadn't heard that nickname in a while. Rook out of instinct shuffled to the back of the cage glaring at the man with pure fury, Jacob only chuckled.

"I've broken bigger pups before." Jacob walked towards the cage without hesitation, opening the cage, and slowly showing an open palm to Rook. Rook in turn snapped at his offering, his hands still cuffed at his back; the edges grinding down on his skin turning it a raw red. 

"Ah ah ah." Jacob waggled a finger in his face. His left hand pulled pack his green over shirt to show a Desert Eagle .50 resting on his thigh. " Bite me and I'll have every right to euthanize you." Jacob smiled when Rook looked down at the ground angry but understanding. If he wanted to escape he would have to comply with his commands until he found a chance to run. "Let's try this again." Jacob once again out stretched his hand to Rook who began to lick at his palm; the taste of salt and dried blood filling his senses. "Good boy." Jacob praised him. Rook didn't know why but a flutted in his chest was felt when he heard those words. Jacob took note of how Rook slightly relaxed at his praise and smirked.

"Here-" Jacob raised his hands back up above Rook's head and untied the rope that attached him to the cage, leaving the handcuffs on. Rook sighed in relief as his shoulders sunk to his sides.

"Come here." Rook stayed in place still savoring the feeling of his tired arms relaxing.

"I said come here!" Rook jumped at the harsh words and quickly complyed, stand up, and walking over but was quickly stopped by an angry "No!" from Jacob. Rook looked at him confused, he wanted me to walk over didn't he? 

"Hands and knees like a good little pup." Then it clicked. He wants me to play his dog! Rook stood there shocked. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jacob roughly shoved him down on all fours.

"Come." Jacob patted his thighs. Rook felt sick, is this some sort of weird joke? Rook cautiously staggered forward; the concrete floor doing work on his knees. "Good boy." Jacob praised him again. "Present. Up." Jacob patted his lower stomach. Rook raised up on his knees his hands at his chest, curled up like paws. Jacob nodded and walked over to a rack of collars, how did I not notice that before? Jacob grabbed a blue one with a silver tag in the shape of a dog bone. "Up." Jacob tapped the bottom of his chin trying to collar his new pup. Rook was having none of his though, he brought his arms up and had them crushing down on Jacob's face, the cuffs digging deeper into his already bleeding wrists. Jacob staggered back but regained his composer quickly. In the blink of an eye a fist was coiled back and suddenly Rook was on the floor with a busted cheek and cut lip. Jacob weighed his heavy leather boot on Rook's head, grinding down on the messy sweaty mat of hair at the side of his head.

"Bad dog!" Rook grinded his teeth, beads of tears form at the sides of his eyes in pain. Jacob retreated his boot and swept a hand through his hair "let's try this again yeah?" He roughly grabbed a fist full of Rook's hair and pulled him upright. "Be a good pup and hold still." Rook was collared and thrown back down on the ground, pebbles and shards of splintered wood digging into his knees and palms. Jacob grabbed hold of the leash pulling Rook up on all fours "Come! Bad pups go on the post." 

Rook was pulled to the corner of the room where a single dented metal pole stood. Jacob laced the length of the leash through the handcuffs so that the others arms were confined to the sides of his head and secured it onto the pole. Arms at his sides and thighs wide open to keep him balanced, Jacob would definatly take advantage of this. He ghosted the tip of his boot over the crotch of the jeans watching the other's reaction. 

"What are you doing?" Fear, defiantly fear but the twitch of his hips spoke for him. Jacob once again dragged the heel of his boot over the sensitive area, hearing the deputy shutter in response. 

"Discipline shapes a soldier. Your refusal to cooperate won't go unpunished. We'll need all your compliance when we walk to eden's gate together brother-" Jacob smirked "even if it means breaking you."

The next frame shows Rook completely restrained to the metal pole gasping for air. A vibrator strapped to his cock with Jacob at the far end of the room controller in hand. Rook barred his teeth, he was so close; his stomach clenched, his vision blurred, his breath quickened and suddenly his pleasure was completely taken away from him. His fists (still tightly bond behind his back) clenched in fustration.  "F-fuck..." His jaw clenched as his hips snapped forward wanting any type of friction. "Please..." His arms and legs felt tight, his chest heaving. "Please!" Rook looked at Jacob with pleading eyes the other swiping a dry tongue over cracked lips, turning the contraption back on sending at electric jolt of pleasure on tender skin that ricocheted through Rook's body. Rook gasped bucking into the empty air "yes..." Only seconds passed and Rook felt his orgasm edging closer and just like before it was taken away from him. He practically growled in irritation Jacob's burst of laughter turning his attention. 

"I think this good pup deserves a bone, don't you think?" Rook practically purred at the sight of the others fat cock. 

"Fuck yeah..." Rook lapped at the tip before it was even out of the others pants; horny, pleading, and wanting nothing more than get to get fucked Rook was fast to take the length to the back of his throat.

"Your a natural." Jacob chuckled running a gentle hand through the others matted locks. Rook bobbed his head faster the stimulation going right to his duck making him even harder. Jacob further teasing him back away slowly so that only the very top of his cock was reachable. Rook Whimpered wanting the burn back in his throat. Jacob bit his lip deep in thought, 'I wonder...' He unchained Rook from his restrains and just as he thought Rook instead of fighting or trying to escape he practically clambered onto his dick, licking at the bead of pre-cum "Good boy." Jacob praised. 

Rook was definatly a natural. Jacob groaned, there was no way he was going to last if they kept up at this pace. Jacob grabbed Rook by the back of his head and practically pried him off of his cock with a satisfying 'pop' the other's eyes were diolated and siliva ran down his chin. "Turn around." Jacob commanded, Rook instantly cooperating turning around and looking back with pleading eyes. "Good boy." Jacob lined them up and slowly pushed in, Rook hissing at the burn. Jacob clenched brusing hands on his hips; his tongue panting as Jacob quickened his pace. His hips snapped forward the sound of skin on skin filling the room. Rook screamed as Jacob hit the the spot that drove him mad. Jacob positioning himself so that he had better access. 

"Fuck! fuck! Shit!" Rook groaned grinding down on the other's cock, a fire burning in his lower stomach, edging his orgasm. "Fuck!" Rook came in hot white flashes his orgasm painting the dirty cement. Jacob thrusting into the tight clench of Rook's orgasm and he finds himself cumming soon after. They both rode out their orgasms embracing the sweet after glow. 

Just as Jacob pulled his cock out of the deputy the door opened to The Father with John at his side.

"Joseph!" Jacob buttoned his jeans and kneeled down a his Father's feet. "Joseph,  I assure you. It's not what it looks like." Jacob bowed his head. Joseph gave a soft smile and softly raised Jacob's face by his chin "The lord forgives all, even those who falter to sin." Joseph's gentle caresses suddenly shifted to a sharp strike across the other man's cheek. Two men came around Joseph and collected Jacob's body from the floor and dragged him out of the room. Leaving Joseph and a passed out Rook alone.


	2. Guided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm my own worst editor so here's to hoping this chapter isn't too bad.

Rook woke up with a throbbing headache and burning lower back pain, his muscles ached as he shifted from his position on the thick fur blankets. 

His breath quickened as he scanned the unfamiliar room, the blanket surrounding him suddenly feeling tight and restrictive. He fought the feeling of claustrophobia and threw the large fur blanket to the floor; the movement sending a sharp jolt of pain through his body. "Hgnh..." He barred his teeth clutching at his lower back trying to calm his nerves enough to properly scan the room: Wood interior with the basics of a bed, desk, wardrobe, and... 

"A sigil?" Rook's entire body ran cold "Where the hell am I?" He ran a shakey hand through his beard, his eyes darting to every corner of the room like a mad man. "Dammit pull it together!" He pulled the rest of sheets off of himself and slowly got up, keeping in mind that he had to be quiet just in case any guards were around. He grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe and quickly put them on; they were a bit big, and he couldn't find any underwear, but it's better than nothing. 

He walked towards the door and jiggled the handle, locked. "Dammit!" He turned around and dashed to the barred up window "okay, let's see what we can do." Rook grabbed the only thing in the room that was available (a shelved book of Jospeh) And wedged into between the two middle bars, he pulled with all the strength he had, baring his teeth as his muscles burned under the intense pressure, nothing. he let go with a frustrated grunt, throwing the bent book to the floor. "Fuck!" He ran towards the wardrobe checking the cabinets. "There's gotta be something in here I can use too...yes!" He pulls out a small metal bobby pin with a butterfly on it. He dashed to the door and made quick work of the lock. Pushing the door open, Rook held his breath checking the hall; Thankfully there was no one there. "Neat." The chuckled, placing the pin his pocket "thanks for the help little buddy."

He crept down the halls cautiously, checking each floor board before taking a full step. 'I need to find a way out of here' he thought walking past another locked door. His heart was thumping hard in his ears distorting his concentration; he almost didn't see the door in front of him push open, but he managed to rush into an empty room last minute and pull the door shut. He held his breath fearing the worst, but when the footsteps finally faded he heaved a sigh of relief "Damn that was close..." He streched his tense muscles and looked over the new room; it was mostly the same apart from the windows being secured. His eye lids lowered embellishing the "calm before the storm" kind of moment. "I should be okay now." He assured himself "I should probably check the room for supplies though." 

He managed to gather $20, a gold locket, and a bandana that would at least make him a little less recognizable. He made his way out of the room and crept towards the kitchen. A smile suddenly crept across his face as he saw a familiar shape on the kitchen table: his .44 revolver. "Hell yeah!" He grabbed the handle examining the barrel "Dang." It was empty, of course it was empty. 'It's good to have you back anyway's Shila.' He thought, putting it in the back band of his jeans. 

Just as he was about to leave the kitchen something caught his eye: a royal blue collar with matching silver tags laid on the kitchen table menacingly. Suddenly all the memories flooded back from the night before; the cage, the collar, his voice... 

Rook staggered, he felt a yearning to grab the collar, a need almost; but his body refused to move. His senses actted the same as if in the presence of a dangerous flame sending his heart racing a mile a minute, his blood ran cold through his vains. The rational part of his mind fighting with his body until he finally snatched the band, his thumb tracing the silver tag with his name on it. 

"What hell am I even doing?" His thoughts were racing as he uncounsiously raised the band to his neck and snapped it on. He sound of the clasp sending electricity through his body and he didn't know why.

"He claimed you." Rook jolted backwards at the unknown voice.

"John..." His body tensed, the hairs at the back of his neck prickling. John only smiled in response.

"He was found guilty of committing a sin, lust." The last word was said like venom on the man's tongue. John walked closer triggering Rook to pull out the revolver. John didn't flinch or react in anyway. 

slanted eyes examined the band around his neck. "If I'm honest it's not a bad look for you." John smirked, knocking the gun out of his hand. "Blue is a very suited color for you." Suddenly Rook fell to his knees griping his stomach in pain; John looked calmly from a distance. 

"What...what the hell is happening to me?" He heaved, his mouth suddenly dry and raspy.

"It must be the injection from earlier. We had to make sure you wouldn't be too strong when you finally awoke. Wouldn't want our little lost lamb to get lost now would we? Though, What I don't understand is how you stayed awake this entire time? we filled you with enough serum to tranquilize a bear." Rook's Jaw clenched "a strong soldier." John's poisonous soft words were having high effects on Rook's dazed mind, the collar around his neck feeling tighter than ever. 

"Tell me, What was it like to be Jacob's little pet? You know your not his first right? Your not gonna be his last either." John began to pet Rooks soft messy hair "I would say it's not my place. Joseph always reminds Jacob on where he stands, but it does bother me that he always gets first taste." Rook was uncounsiously bucking his hips at John's low grumble of words, seductive in a way. 

John was inches from Rooks ear, pulling him ever closer by the ring of the collar "Show me how good you follow commands pup." As if on instinct Rook jumped on john, grinding his clothed erection on his thigh. Licking and nipping at every patch of skin he can get to; Rook let his dazed mind take over his subconscious thoughts. John breathed a chuckle, needy little thing. "You want to suck me off? Just say yes and-"

" Fuck yes!" Rook didn't even let him finish his sentence before taking matters into his own hands; unzipping the other and pumping his half hard dick with the verousity to send any normal man over the edge. He took the head between his lips, still pumping at the base. John grunted at the sudden wet heat of the others tounge sliding over the slit, why is he so good at this? 

Rook was stroking himself while bobbing his head, now taking the entirety of the other's cock down his throat. He moaned over his own gagging, the burn sending a jolt to his rock hard dick. John suddenly sat up, pulling away, Rook could only whimper at the lose of contact.

"I'm not stopping-" John stoked his cheek gently "just thought you might like this a bit more." John flipped onto his stomach, presenting on his hands and knees. Rook didn't need to be told twice to get the idea instantly unbuckling his pants and discarding them to the side; maybe not being able to find underware earlier wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

Rook mounted john who bucked his hips back. John knew barebacking probably wasn't the best idea but he wasn't about to ruin the moment by scowering the entire house looking for a container of lube. Rook spit on his palm slicking his cock to at least slightly lessen the pain before positioning himself against John's aching hole. John could only brace himself to the sharp burn that pushed it's way inside him. He bit his lip, his senses heightening at the taste of copper of his tongue "move." He practically begged to Rook, who obeyed slowing bucking the head of his cock inching his way inside the other man. John felt like he was being torn in half with every inch that was added, he clawed at the hard wood floors and savored that taste of copper mixed with the salt of his own tears as Rook finally pushed in to the hilt.

Rook licked his lips as his thumb traced the red throbbing rim that enveloped his rock hard cock, letting a single sting of Silvia fall and lubricate their connection. John groaned as Rook's slick thumb traveled from his aching asshole to his throbbing erection all while moving at a slow enough pace to kill a man. 

"Faster!" John begged, longing for that blissful burn mixed with pleasure. Rook only chuckled at the submissive display before him, the power that he felt at the moment surging through him like electricity as he dug his nails into John's hips continuing his painfully slow pace, licking his lips at John's fusterated grunts along side the feeling of the other bucking his hips back to create the least bit of friction.

"I can't keep this up..." John gritted his teeth "move!" Rook smirked and thrusted his cock to the hilt, John's scream filling his ear. Vigorously Rook slammed his hips onto john, the sound of skin on skin mixed with John's moans bouncing off the walls.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh" John panted, his eyes rolling up into his head, droll dripping from his spit slicked chin, it was an image of pure beauty as Rook continued the fuck his brains out.

"Cum for me!" Rook pawed at John's rock hard dripping member "Cum for me." He said again in a husky hushed voice into the other man's ear.

John bit his bruised lips, he couldn't take it anymore. The pit of his stomach and cock clenched as the final thrust rammed into him, his vision going white and his mind dizzy. Rook finished not long after, thrusting deep inside and cumming hard. He heaved as he conscious faded to black, the tranquilizer finally took affect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
